inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 011 (Chrono Stone)
Find Them! The Strongest Eleven In History!? (探し出せ！時空最強イレブン！？, Sagashi dase! Jikuu Saikyou Irebun?!) is the eleventh episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Summary Endou Daisuke is the coach of Raimon for the second half. Raimon revealed their new Hissatsu Tactic, 3D Reflector and Tenma fused with his Keshin and scored the first goal for Raimon. Then Fei fused with Kyouryuu and scored the second goal with Kodai No Kiba. Tsurugi mastered Keshin Armed and scored the third point for Raimon. Beta doesn't like it and used ghost Mixi Max. Beta fused with her Keshin and scored the third goal for Protocol Omega 2.0 with Shoot Command 07. After that, Protocol Omega 2.0 scored two points and Raimon lost the match with 5-3. Beta used the Sphere Device to turn Daisuke into the Chrono Stone. After that, Daisuke told Raimon about the Scriptures of the Champion. Raimon returned to their own timeline and searched for information. After they found information, Raimon traveled to the Sengoku time. Plot The episode starts when Endou Daisuke said to Raimon that he will be coach for the second half. Everyone was shocked about it. Then Daisuke said something about 3D. When the second half started, Fei, Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi, Nishiki and Tenma are thinking what Daisuke means with 3D. They aren't focusing on the match. When Tsurugi got the ball, he called his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but failed. Quartz stole the ball from Tsurugi and passed to Reiza, who passed to Beta. Beta shot and Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump but it failed to stop it. Fei came near the goal and he got blocked. Fei passed to Nishiki who missed the pass. Tenma used Nishiki to get the ball in the air but Orca headed the ball. Then Shindou realise what Daisuke mean with 3D and so does Kidou too. Shindou stole the ball from Reiza and said to start with their tactic and kicked the ball into the air. Raimon used their new hissatsu tactic, 3D Reflector. Tenma used his Keshin and he fused with it and scored the first goal. Einamu passed to Beta but instead he passed to Fei, who said Mix Trans Dinosaur and Fei was fused with Kyouryuu. Fei came near the goal and used Kodai No Kiba and scored the second goal. The match returned with Shindou who has the ball. Shindou passed to Tsurugi who used his Keshin and tried to Armed but it failed again. After Daisuke gave Tsurugi some advice and he tried to fuse again and this time it is successful. Tsurugi shot and broke Keeper Command 03 and scored the third goal. Protocol Omega 2.0 doesn't like that Raimon got the lead and Beta used Ghost Mix Max and Protocol Omega 2.0 broke easily through Raimon defense. Beta used her Keshin and fused with it. Beta shot with her Shoot Command 07. Shinsuke called his Keshin but failed due to it was to fast and Beta scored the third goal. After that, Protocol Omega 2.0 scored two points and Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 5-3. Beta used the Sphere Device to seal Daisuke away in the Chrono Stone. Tenma tried to save Daisuke but he flew away and Aoi lost the Scriptures of the Champion. Beta took it and got away with the rest of the team. Tenma took the Chrono Stone and he was surprised that it can still talk. Daisuke told Raimon about the Scriptures of the Champion. Raimon went back to their timeline and searched for some information about the Sengoku time. Then Tenma found the artifact and they time jumped to the Sengoku time. Hissatsu Used *'SH Kodai No Kiba ' *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Shoot Command 07' *'GK Keeper Command 03' Keshin Used *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Tactic Used *'HT 3D Reflector' (Debut) Trivia *It's revealed that after someone has Mixi Maxed once, there is no need for the Mixi Max Gun to be used, and the person can simply will the transformation. Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes